


[艾萨] 《希冀》

by Satsuki_VII



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, M/M, PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Mutilation, bloody scene, communication barrier
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki_VII/pseuds/Satsuki_VII
Summary: 这是一场灵魂救赎。堵的筹码是命。[萨博生贺]
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  原著设定有，是发生在现代欧洲的故事情节。
> 
>  CP: 黑帮艾斯 X 奴隶萨博 **(艾萨)**
> 
>  **WARNING /!\** : **精神创伤/有自残倾向/严重焦虑症/沟通障碍/PTSD** 。请注意，会出现血腥场面。若有不适，请及时关闭文章。
> 
>  分级: R
> 
>  人物角色归尾田老师，OOC归我 (论如何让OOC变得合理系列)
> 
>  短文，分三篇，共计约2w字。
> 
>  若以上都没问题，请继续↓

  
  
  
  
  


  


**我愿为你奉献自己，甘之如饴。可黑暗夺走了你眼中的光、又将你的灵魂囚禁折磨。**

  


**我该如何拯救你?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
这是前所未有的一场大雨。

缺乏亮光的小巷里视野很模糊，只能依稀辨别出某个黑影正在雨中狂奔。赤裸的双脚踏进水坑，激起一片片水花。

一直跑，一直跑。看不清前方的路、踩到玻璃酒瓶的碎片，都无所谓。

他不能停下来。  


––––––––––––

  
繁华热闹的科西嘉岛。  
  
  
“靠!” 黑发少年把新上交的报告书摔到桌子上，忍不住爆了句粗口。

在一旁批改文件的马尔科不悦地皱起眉头，静等他这位突然暴躁的弟弟解释清楚来龙去脉。

“查尔马克那家伙简直是欺人太甚!!” 少年十分气愤地摊开地图，“我们刚把奥伦塞市的人口贩卖基地给端掉，结果那家伙现在又去尼姆市举办地下拍卖会了!” 

“你先冷静一下，艾斯。” 青年无奈叹了口气，看到恨不得立马去跟那群人干一架的艾斯就觉得头疼: “他们敢这么张狂是因为有政府在背后撑腰，你都知道的。”

“那也不能让他们就这么为所欲为啊!”

“我们当然不会放着不管，但反击也需要从长计议。别总是这么冲动，艾斯。”

少年的性格倒是非常适合直接跟仇敌硬碰硬的干上一架，可有些事情不是比谁的拳头硬就能解决的。

“万恶的天龙人!”

要论当今世上谁手中的权利最大，世界贵族‘天龙人’绝对能排进前三。他们是披着自由主义的帝王，是不断啃食老百姓血肉的恶魔，仗着各国政府在背后为他们撑腰而滥用权力，甚至比他们这些所谓的黑帮、世人口中的‘恶党’，还要可怕。

让艾斯大发雷霆的查尔马克正是天龙人，这也解释了为什么对方能如此轻松地操纵地下产业，又接二连三的开出新的人口贩卖会场，吸引同样肮脏的高阶社会消费人群 – 包括他们自己 – 去参加这种毫无人性可言的‘娱乐活动’。

“马尔科队长! 请您来一下!” 一阵急促的敲门声响起，“萨奇队长带回来一名伤者，需要您的帮助!”

伤者? 马尔科摘下眼镜，毫不犹豫地跟属下走了。

他是一名非常出色的医生 – 这他不否认 – 但他们这儿并非没有医疗团队，要他亲自接手的情况实际上少之又少。除去党里关系较好的几位兄弟，会找上他的情况基本意味着，那个人已经离死亡不远了。

“我跟你一起。” 艾斯也跟了过来，马尔科没有阻止。光是意识到‘萨奇带回来的人需要马尔科治疗’这件事情就足以吸引党里所有的兄弟前去一探究竟了。

伤者看起来很年轻，金色头发，左眼处有明显的疤痕 – 像是灼伤的痕迹 – 身材也格外消瘦。如果忽略掉对方身上数不胜数的伤痕和血肉模糊的脚底、以及快超越人类极限的体温，马尔科或许会认为他只是个营养不良的少年。

“我们把能做的都做了，可病人的体温还在不断升高。”

“这样的情况持续多久了?” 青年只需稍做检查就知道眼前这个少年的情况有多么糟糕，几乎到了不能再多耽搁一分一秒的程度。

“我发现他的时候就已经这样了……” 萨奇看马尔科露出凝重的表情隐隐觉得有些不对劲，“到现在为止最少也有六七个小时。”

“Fuck!”

马尔科没有再迟疑，留下足够的帮手后就把其余人都请了出去。接下来他肯定是没得休息了，如果想救这个少年的命就必须一直保持注意力高度集中。

“呐，萨奇。” 同样被赶出来的艾斯用胳膊肘碰了碰好兄弟，“你在哪儿找到他的?”

“今天早上去采购食材的时候在一条小巷里发现他的。” 男人回想起当时的情形，“他昏迷了，浑身是血。要不是我见惯了这种场面，换成任何人都会落荒而逃的吧。有问题吗?”

向来心宽的弟弟突然问得这么细，萨奇不免感到奇怪: 难道他不小心带了个仇敌回来?

“没什么。” 艾斯又歪头想了想，解释道: “我只是觉得有种莫名的熟悉感……”

“是在哪次任务中见过面吗? 或者交易什么的?”

少年摇摇头否定了。他对平时生活中见过的人不可能完全没印象，除非他喝断片了。但那种强烈的熟悉感也不像是错觉。

他们在病房外面守了整整一下午，直到马尔科出来跟他们解释情况。

“我不能完全确定他过去在什么地方生活，但无疑是类似于长期被施暴施虐的环境。他更早以前似乎还受过一次重创，导致左眼受损，是否对视力造成影响还有待考察。总之绝不是被揍伤那么简单。”

萨奇点了点头，“我会调查清楚的。”

“我想这个或许能让你更快锁定目标。” 马尔科掏出手机让他们看了张照片。照片上正是受伤昏迷的少年，因为要处理后背的伤口而被趴在床上，肩胛骨下方那个被划了好几刀的印记却让艾斯和萨奇都不约而同地燃起怒火。

那是天龙人的印记。

更准确地说，是天龙人给所有买回来的奴隶都会烫上的烙印。不仅一辈子无法消除，更是那些‘奴隶们’的耻辱。

“这件事情涉及甚广，我们必须弄清楚。”

科西嘉岛是他们白胡子黑手党的地盘，也已经非常明确的向那些天龙人表明过这里不可以出现任何破坏他们规矩的事情，而‘奴隶贩卖’就是其中之一。被救的少年不可能是从其他国家偷渡过来的，那么问题只能出在他们的地盘上。

“明白。”

涉及到天龙人奴隶的问题，艾斯自然是不会袖手旁观的。正当他准备跟萨奇一同入手调查时，病房里的护士却突然告诉他们金发少年已醒的消息。

当一个长期受虐待的人在一个完全陌生的环境里醒来、身上还插着各种各样的管子时，如何稳定病患情绪才是首要问题。他们这些年也收过不少类似的受害者，在这方面多多少少算有点经验，但他们没想到金发少年居然能在连打两针镇定剂的情况下还有力气闹腾。如果不是马尔科怕少年乱动导致伤口撕裂而提前将他四肢固定住的话，情况怕是会更糟糕。

“你不用害怕，这里很安全。” 青年放轻声音，试图安抚躁动不安的少年: “我们今天早上发现你昏倒在路边，就把你带回来治疗了。放心，我们不是天龙人，也不会把你交给他们的。”

听到‘天龙人’三个字时，金发少年明显抖了一下，眼中的恐惧和戒备一览无余。但同时他又有一种很凶猛的气势，仿佛只要松开那些固定器械他就会立刻扑上来跟你撕咬。

就像只极度缺乏安全感的猛兽。

“别害怕，你很安全，这里没有任何人会威胁到你。” 马尔科耐心地重复着这几句话，希望对方能或多或少听进去一些，然后明白他想传达的意思。

或许是因为太过害怕，也许是因为大脑在一种极度敏感的状态下无法长时间保持清醒，总之少年很快就失去了意识。首次见面没能问出什么甚至都无法沟通是正常情况 ; 至于接下来该如何让对方慢慢放下戒心并且愿意开口交流就要看医生的本事了。

艾斯看着病床上脸色苍白如纸的少年，心脏忽然缩了一下。他很不喜欢这种感觉，突如其来、毫无防备，明明不是很疼，却能瞬间让他鼻头泛酸。  
  
  
**艾斯意识到，他在难过。**  
  
  
因为看到那个少年被天龙人折磨得这么痛苦吗? 可他之前也救过不少受害者，却没有任何一次感受到过类似的感觉。

傍晚时分，艾斯难得没有直奔厨房，而是先转道去了医务室，因为马尔科告诉他金发少年已经醒了，而且不像之前那样失控，已处于可交流范围内。

平静下来的少年看起来就像个气质高冷的贵公子，只是他眼中的害怕和警惕依然很明显，显然是不相信他们。

“这里是白胡子的地盘。” 马尔科发现自己只要靠近病床少年就会下意识地绷住身体，便决定先自报家门，或许能让对方放松点也说不定。

金发少年皱着眉在马尔科、萨奇、和艾斯之间来回审视，最终开口说出了清醒后的第一句话: “……黑帮?”

“原来你认识老爹啊。” 艾斯无视了马尔科的暗示，直接坐到病床边的椅子上: “放心吧，你在我们这儿最安全了。”

少年见艾斯要靠近自己本想往后退，可身体却没有做出任何反应。这不仅让马尔科等人感到惊讶，就连少年自己都不明白自己为什么不想逃。他明明非常排斥陌生人接近的。

“哦对了，我叫艾斯。你呢?”

艾斯……? 少年在心里默默重复了一遍这个名字。好像…… 似乎…… 很耳熟?

他不知道自己为什么难以对眼前这个有着雀斑的黑发少年设防，但毫无疑问自己是不讨厌他的。既然他目前只能藏身于此，那么诚实点或许会更好。

“萨博。我叫萨博。”  


******

  
“你能不能先别转圈了? 看得我头晕。” 马尔科忍无可忍的把少年强行摁到沙发上让他冷静冷静。

“我一定要杀了那些魔鬼!!!” 艾斯愤怒地大吼道。

“我能体谅你的心情，艾斯。” 以藏不忍心看着他们最小的弟弟这么折磨自己，便开口安慰道: “乔兹和比斯塔已经去查了，我们现在能做的只有放平心态然后等待消息。不如你多陪陪你那位兄弟? 除了你之外，他好像对谁都不信任。”

听到以藏提起萨博，黑发少年瞬间安静了下来，支支吾吾了半天也没说出什么。

“我知道你因为他忘了你而感到难过，也理解你对于没能保护好他这件事感到自责，但他现在情绪还很不稳定，想让他早日走出天龙人的阴影的话，陪伴或许比任何精神药物都起效。我说的对吗，马尔科?”

青年拍了拍艾斯的肩膀，“去吧，艾斯。有消息我马上通知你。”

在前辈们的鼓励下，艾斯敲开了少年的病房，可坐到床前时却又不知道该说些什么。萨博似乎察觉到了对方有些不知所措的心情，但不愿主动开口的他也只能跟艾斯大眼瞪小眼。

少年忍不住叹了声气，烦躁地揉了揉头发。

他跟萨博五岁那年就认识了，两人刚好同岁，三观相符，很快就成了好朋友。他们都是孤儿，有些感受和情绪自然更有共鸣，这大概也是他们一直形影不离的主要原因。后来，他们结识了一个总爱闯祸且十分不靠谱的弟弟，路飞。再后来，三人结成兄弟，一同发誓说日后不管身在何方都不会忘记他们兄弟之间的羁绊。

可在十岁那年，萨博在一场大火中丧生了。至少到金发少年报出名字的前一秒为止艾斯都是这么认为的。他记得非常清楚，那天他站在那座三层楼高的别墅前，眼睁睁地看着好兄弟消失在熊熊大火中，却什么也做不了。那种弱小带来的无力感，艾斯一辈子都不会忘。

所以直到后来他独自出来闯社会、加入黑帮、再到如今的二队长这个位置，艾斯在终于找到自己的容身之所的喜悦背后，也一直被某种无名的自责感束缚着。

在确认萨博还活着的那一刻他真的很高兴，但一想到他这些年来过着什么样的生活，艾斯在恨不得撕碎那些天龙人的同时也会怪罪自己，为什么当时没有多确认一下，或许事情就不会演变成现在这个样子。  
  
  
  
  
  
「我想有些事情必须让你知道。」 在萨博第三次无意识的失控后，马尔科曾专门找他谈过话:「我现在基本可以确定，除了记忆损失，你的好兄弟还患有严重的焦虑症，以及一系列的精神病并发症。」

「你有办法治好他的吧?」 马尔科递给他的那张诊断报告上全是他看不懂的医学专用词，而少年只希望萨博能平平安安的。

「办法是有，但能不能治好谁也说不定。如你所见，他有时候会在意识不清醒的情况下突然失控暴走，这不仅对周围人有威胁，对他自己也是极大的伤害。而且我有注意到，他身上的伤口并非全都来自外界的虐待。」 青年指了指自己的手腕，「你明白吗?」

一阵沉默。突然知道数十年未见的好兄弟有自残倾向并不是什么容易消化的信息，所以马尔科也没有不耐烦，只是静静地等待少年接受这个事实。

「我该怎么做?」 他明白马尔科的意思，艾斯现在只想知道自己该如何帮助萨博度过难关。

「你也不用太悲观。」 他拍了拍少年的肩膀让他放松下来，继续解释道: 「这些比较极端的行为或许是他在失控时让自己冷静下来的办法，并非真的想自杀。他现在最需要的就是能在他失控时帮助他找回理智的关键钥匙，而你就是目前最合适的引导人，艾斯。」

「我?」

「他非常信任你，这对一个极度缺乏安全感的人来说很不容易。多陪伴他，一定要有耐心，尽量不要让他有太大的情绪波动。让他稳定下来才是最重要的。」  
  
  
  
  
  
温柔地对待萨博，让他更加信任自己，然后渐渐打开他的心扉。马尔科说这是一种精神折磨也是一种心病。只有把这个结解开了，萨博才能真正好起来。

少年从思绪中抽回神，正好对上萨博那双紧张中夹杂着疑惑的大眼睛。

“那个…… 我帮你带了点吃的。” 艾斯将一份病人专属套餐放到小餐桌上，示意萨博尝尝味道。

金发少年却迟迟未动手。

“萨奇做的饭很好吃的。” 见对方有些迟疑，艾斯似乎明白了什么，主动拿起勺子给自己喂了口蔬菜汤: “虽然味道有点淡，但还是挺好喝的。你尝尝?”

见萨博依然没有要接过勺子的意思，艾斯干脆亲自盛了勺汤，小心翼翼地送到萨博嘴边。

对方都已经做到这个份上了，萨博也不好再拒绝。更何况长年被恐惧支配的他早已学会对任何人都表现出一副低下顺从的卑微模样，连他自己都感到作呕。

“好喝吗?” 如果少年摇头或回答说‘不好吃’，艾斯绝对会让萨奇重做。

实际上蔬菜汤的味道其实很完美，虽然比平时吃的要清淡些，但却非常适合几天未进食的肠胃，既能养胃又不刺激。萨博不好意思也不敢让艾斯再喂自己一口，尽管这道汤的确很好喝。艾斯倒是完全没在意，很自然地继续把汤送到少年嘴边，直到他尽数咽下去时才会露出满意的笑容。

“萨博可能不记得我了，但我还记得。你对我来说一直是非常重要的。” 艾斯将少年嘴角的汤汁擦干净，认真向他承诺:

“那些让你痛苦的人，我一个都不会放过。”  


******

  
一个月后，乔兹和比斯塔的调查报告终于被送到办公桌上。马尔科的猜测没有错，科西嘉岛上果然有他们不为所知的秘密活动正在进行，而背后的主导者正是天龙人。

“他们藏得还挺深的。” 比斯塔快被气笑了，“居然敢用私人医院当幌子，私下偷偷把一些孩子或大人当贩卖品带走，再给家属下一纸死亡通知书把他们打发掉。”

“没人察觉到异常吗?”

“你知道的，哈尔塔，现在国家的医学法律有规定，一般逝者的遗体都是奉献给科学研究的，除非逝者本人生前或其家属特别表明过反对意见。当然，那些混蛋一定会想尽办法说服家属们把所谓的‘遗体’留给他们做‘研究’，然后告诉他们这是在为人类为社会做伟大的贡献。”

“惨无人性。”

哈尔塔感到一阵恶寒。

“背后是谁在操控?”

乔兹看了眼难得没有直接暴走的少年，忽然觉得自己这个弟弟长大了。然而他的下一句话却成功让艾斯努力保持住的冷静面具碎成粉末:

“是查尔马克。”

艾斯把被捏出裂痕的杯子放回桌子上，深吸了几口气: “我们还在等什么? 现在证据有了，连背后在捣鬼的天龙人是谁都已经查清楚了! 这里可是科西嘉岛，他们在老爹的地盘上闹我们难道还要装作视而不见吗?!”

“白胡子黑手党的实力不至于连个私人医院都收拾不了。”

以藏扔了那个碎掉的杯子，问道: “那你打算怎么做?”

黑发少年微微扬起嘴角，冷冷地吐出几个字: “毁了。”  


******

  
马尔科最终还是同意了当晚行动，老爹也没什么异议。既然那些不怕死的天龙人敢来白胡子的地盘上撒野，那也就休怪他们无情了。

临行前艾斯专门去看了萨博，在告知他自己将要离开几天的同时也想嘱咐他一定要好好按时吃饭吃药。

要说这段时间里能让艾斯真正感到开心和放松的时刻，多半都是跟萨博有关的。而金发少年在艾斯坚持不懈的开导和陪伴下竟也渐渐放下防备，甚至变得喜欢跟艾斯一起聊天、吃饭、活动等等。也多亏了马尔科的悉心照料，萨博身上的伤已经好得差不多了，相信很快就能恢复到正常水平。

“我要离开几天。”

艾斯轻轻拍了拍对方略显不安的双手，解释道: “只是去办一些小事，很快就回来的。如果晚上睡不着的话，记得跟护士要点安眠药，千万不能伤害自己知道吗?”

自从马尔科找他谈过话以后，艾斯就夜夜跑来跟萨博一起睡了。万一少年失控了，他至少能在避免糟糕情况发生的同时也不让萨博伤害自己。也不知是不是心理作用，自那以后萨博的精神状态明显改善不少，晚上做噩梦的次数也肉眼可见的变少了。

闻言，萨博眼中依然带有些许犹豫。半晌，他忽然道: “不要去找天龙人。”

艾斯挑了挑眉毛。能轻易看穿他心思这点倒是和小时候一模一样，不愧是萨博。

他温柔地揉了揉那头金发，“我答应过你，一定会让伤害你的凶手付出代价。”

“……”

“放心，很快就结束了。”

“……你为什么要对我这么好?”

艾斯被问住了。这个问题在他看来根本就不该存在，他对萨博好那是理所当然也是发自肺腑的。他们之间从不需要什么理由去证明行动。

“别胡思乱想。” 艾斯起身在萨博额上落下一吻，笑道: “等我回来。”  


******

  
DU ROUGE。到处都是刺眼的红光，晃得人头晕。

_“……救……命啊……!!”_

好像有人在呼救? 少年茫然地看着周围，可除了红色外他什么也分辨不出来。

_“救…… 救我……吧! 求……”_

“你在哪里?” 少年焦急地站起来，四处观望，却依然什么也看不见。

他能听出来，在呼救的那个人声音里透着强烈的绝望。这种压抑的情感让他莫名觉得不舒服，所以他要把那个声音的主人救出来。

_“救我……”_ 那道声音越来越弱，最终消失在空气中。

“你到底在哪儿?!” 少年不停地跑来跑去，可除了一成不变的红光，他什么也没找到。

他疲惫的瘫在地上，放任自己的思绪渐渐剥离躯体，飘到某个不知名的地方。

少年是想救那个人的，但在危难时刻他却什么都做不了。他只能听着对方在不断地呼救，却怎么也找不到能帮到他的办法。

因为他太弱了吗?

_“艾……”_

_“……斯……”_ 一道沙哑的声音忽然引起了他的注意。

_“艾…… 斯……”_

是谁? 谁在呼唤他?

“艾斯–––!!!”  
  
  
少年猛然惊醒，呼吸急促，额上一片湿滑。出了一身冷汗，有点黏糊糊的感觉难免不太舒服。艾斯惊讶地发现萨博居然趴在他床头睡着了，一只手还同自己十指相扣，紧紧握着。

他正打算坐起来，一阵剧痛突然卷席了全身，疼得少年直倒吸冷气。哦差点儿忘了，他的肩膀、胸口、还有小腿上不小心中了几枪，虽然马尔科大概已经给他服用过止疼片了，但果然还是疼得要命。

这次的行动他们赢是赢了，但艾斯并不认为这是什么值得回忆的经历。至少从他被打出三个窟窿来看，少年绝不会觉得自豪，甚至还有点丢脸。是他自己没仔细听马尔科的计划就率先行动了，结果没想到对方也有不错的枪手，一时大意就……

“你醒了!” 一双温暖的手忽然抓住他的手腕，似乎想要紧紧握住却又不敢用力。

“萨博? 我吵醒你了?” 艾斯的确没料到自己醒来后第一眼看到的人会是他，而不是恨不得给他两拳让他长长记性但每次都舍不得下重手的马尔科。

“萨博…… 欸你怎么哭了?!” 看到对方像断了线的珠子般掉眼泪，艾斯承认自己有点慌了: 萨博从来都不是容易落泪的人，他们重逢后更是如此，不管治疗有多痛苦、多难受，艾斯都没见他的眼框湿润过，更别说哭了。

“萨博你你你先别哭了!”

“发生什么事了? 有谁欺负你吗? 你跟我说，我立马去揍扁他!”

“你到底怎么了?”

少年一边手足无措地抹掉那些泪珠，一边笨拙地安慰着对方。而萨博非但没有因此止住泪水，反而哭得更凶了。

“萨、萨博?”

最初的负面情绪通过泪腺发泄完后，金发少年终于冷静了些，却始终用一种幽怨又复杂的眼神盯着艾斯，看得他浑身不自在。

“大骗子。” 萨博的声音听起来闷闷的，更是让人觉得他受了什么天大的委屈。

“我什么时候骗你了?”

“你答应过的。”

“我答应了什么?” 艾斯放轻声音，耐心地听着。萨博有沟通障碍，平时说话都是断断续续的，所以作为聆听者千万不能着急，更不能吓到他。

“你说，安全回来……”

说着说着，萨博的眼圈又不争气的红了。

“萨博，你先扶我起来。”

终于弄明白原因的艾斯认为，自己如果不解释清楚的话极有可能会失去萨博对自己的信任，而他并不希望萨博变回那个极度缺乏安全感又易惊的孤独体。

他轻轻抚上对方的脸庞，认真解释道: “我很抱歉，之前那样子肯定吓到你了吧? 其实这些伤没有看起来那么严重，马尔科会帮我治好的，不用担心。”

“骗人。” 萨博指了指少年胸口上厚厚的几层绷带，“离心脏很近。”

艾斯尴尬地清了清嗓子，“这个…… 我们是黑帮，有时候遇到危险的情况也是在所难免。不过你放心，我是绝对不会死的!”

金发少年轻轻戳了戳绷带，还在逞强的某人果然不吭声了，捂着伤口直倒吸冷气。

萨博从小护士那儿拿来晚饭，放到艾斯面前: “吃饭。” 怕对方耍无赖，又特意补充了一句: “自己吃。”

“可是我手疼……” 他边说还边展示自己的行动因为肩膀受伤有多不便。

萨博皱着眉头，犹豫了一下后还是主动把汤勺接了过来: “你别动，张嘴。”

于是某位厚脸皮的雀斑少年就十分开心的享受着来自好兄弟的病号专属服务。

“你不生气了吧，萨博?”

“这次原谅你了。” 少年咬了咬下嘴唇，忽然道: “下次，我陪你去。”

“嗯?!? 咳咳咳……” 没来得及咽下汤的艾斯被呛得直咳嗽。

怕艾斯没听清楚，少年又重复了一遍: “我、跟你、一起去。”

“等一下! 不是…… 这根本不现实! 你还需要休养，掺和进这种事情是会丢命的!”

“你们在找查尔马克。” 他顿了顿，补充道: “我知道他在哪里。我…… 很熟悉他，可以帮到你们。”

“这根本不是帮不帮的问题!!” 艾斯忍不住大吼道。

萨博是被谁折磨成那样的? 又是因为谁而患上焦虑症、甚至连话都说不了?

都是查尔马克干的好事。而如今为了抓那个可恶的天龙人，居然要他主动把自己的好兄弟带回那个充满阴影又毁掉他人生的地狱? 艾斯不可能答应。

“艾斯。我相信你，你也相信我。”

此时此刻的萨博显得格外冷静，可艾斯看到的却是对方藏在平静外表下的逞强，坚强得让人心疼。他现在有能力保护好萨博了，这种以对方的痛苦为基础而换来的帮助他根本就不需要。

“萨博，我不能同意。”

“……”

“我们还有其他办法不是吗? 你可别小瞧了我们白胡子黑手党的实力，区区一个天龙人怎么可能找不到。”

“……”

“答应我，萨博，不要去好吗? 把一切都交给我，我会亲手结束你的噩梦。”

“我会害怕，艾斯。” 萨博今天的话格外多，似乎是铁了心要说服艾斯让自己去: “但是你在。”

因为有你，他才有勇气去克服恐惧。

因为有你，他才更期待看到明日的太阳。  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


TBC.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 旧坑未填又开新坑系列 つ﹏⊂
> 
> 望不嫌弃。


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
黑夜仿佛给整座科西嘉岛蒙上了一件隐形衣，毕竟谁也想不到这个小地方就要变天了。

“你确定要来?” 马尔科不知第几次向黑发少年确认这个问题，手里还在调整一把M1911。

艾斯用听萨奇讲冷笑话时的同款表情看着他，“都这个时候了，你不会还想把我送回去吧?”

“我让你回去你会听么。”

答案当然是‘不会’。作为一名医生，马尔科绝不会让一个刚受了重伤的病人参加这种危险程度max的任务。而作为认识了艾斯这么多年的好友好兄弟兼‘知心大哥哥’，他很清楚自己根本拦不住少年。更要命的是老爹也不帮他劝着。

马尔科发给少年几张图，解释说这是今晚行动的潜入路线，并且警告艾斯说这次不许再那么乱来了，因为他身边还有个极不稳定的‘定时炸弹’。

“没收到消息前别轻举妄动。” 马尔科递给他一把手枪，又补充道: “记得时刻注意萨博的精神状态，虽然他愿意一起行动的确帮了我们大忙，但如果他濒临崩溃的话一定要及时带他离开。”

“我知道。”

“那就好。如果能啃下查尔马克这块硬骨头，我们冒这么大的险也算值了。” 马尔科突然想起什么，从医药箱里取出两支细小的针管交到艾斯手中: “这是我新调的镇定剂，你拿好了。如果萨博真的失控了，就给他注射一针再想办法出来，明白吗?”

艾斯看着那两支针管，若有所思。

马尔科以为他是担心镇定剂对萨博的身体有影响，便向他保证: “放心，不会对身体造成什么伤害的。而且我只让你打一针，第二针是为了以防万一。”

少年将针管收好后，终于忍不住问出了心中的疑惑: “马尔科，你明知道萨博不应该跟我们一起去的，为什么还主动让他来劝我呢?”

马尔科比他更了解萨博的病情，应该是第一个举手反对的人才对。

“你小子肯定是想着赶紧把查尔马克干掉，然后让他解脱吧?”

艾斯没有否认。只要查尔马克还在外面逍遥，他就没办法咽下这口气。萨博也一样。

青年笑了笑，“我只是觉得，萨博也需要跟他的过去做个了断。或许只有这样，他才能真正摆脱那些阴影。”

“他没你想的那么脆弱，艾斯。相反，你的兄弟他很强，也明白这个了断该他来做。经历过那么多的黑暗后还能拥有这么多勇气，我很佩服他。”

艾斯瞪大了眼睛。

向来温和可亲但从不轻易夸人的马尔科居然会对别人说出‘佩服’二字。除了老爹外，艾斯还是第一次从他口中听到这么高的评价。

“我想我明白了。” 少年压下内心的波澜，终于露出了发自肺腑的笑容。

“去吧。”

******

  
查尔马克是个聪明人，他知道自己继续在科西嘉岛上发展下去极有可能会惹上白胡子黑手党，但同时他又舍不得这块宝地，因此花费了不少心思来隐藏自己的秘密基地。有谁会想到在几座普通的二楼式民宅下面竟有足足八层相连的地下室，总面积预计高达上万平米。如果没有萨博主动帮忙带路的话，他们恐怕还得费一番功夫才能找到这个地方。

经过调查后，他们最终决定从警惕性最低 – 也就是萨博逃出来的那间房子下手。

或许是因为对自己的隐藏手段非常自信，空荡荡的别墅内除了几个能被轻易黑掉的摄像头外根本没人守着，艾斯他们可以说是很轻松就潜进来了。

“记住，在接到信号前不许私自行动。”

萨博虽然说过那个地下基地大致是怎么样的，但那里毕竟是让他受尽折磨的地方，马尔科也不忍心逼他强行回忆起细节。因此大家决定兵分三路，潜入期间互相交换消息，最后再决定行动方向。

艾斯这边除了萨博外还有以藏和萨奇作为后援，三位队长加上几个身手不错的小弟，就算遇到什么紧急情况也应该没问题。

黑发少年紧紧握住萨博的手，想让他多多少少有点安全感，不然身体上和精神上一直紧绷着的话，艾斯担心他会受不住。

“如果害怕就抓紧我。”

萨博努力压下内心的恐慌，坚定地点了点头。

第一层是个很普通的地下室，灰暗的橙色灯光，充满霉味的走廊，还有时不时从头顶爬过的几只蜘蛛虫子…… 没上锁的房间里也只是堆了些常见的杂物品，看起来跟普通人家没什么区别。

萨博虽紧张，但也保留了足够的理智带领众人去到通往下一层的秘密通道。

第二层也看不出什么特别的，就是整体来说比第一层要干净些，面积也更大。这层没有任何灯光，萨奇打开早已备好的手电筒，带着一行人小心前进。马尔科和比斯塔还没有发来消息，他们暂时不能直接动手，必须低调行动。

下到第三层的入口就藏得比较隐秘了，需要通过几条暗道才能找到楼梯口。

“下面有陷阱。” 金发少年拦住正准备直接走下去的艾斯，“小心。触发陷阱，天龙人会发现我们。”

以藏点了点头，“你知道该如何避开机关吗?”

萨博犹豫了一下，“不确定。但你们要跟着我走，不能急。”

艾斯尽管不想让萨博打头阵，但他也明白这是最妥当的做法。少年现在只希望马尔科能尽快发来行动信号，这样过分谨慎的行事风格实在不适合他。

第三层的地下室咋一看并没有什么特别之处，除了灯光更亮、并且没什么灰尘外，也很普通。如果不是萨博提前告诉他们的话，他们估计会直接踩进陷阱。大家排成一条龙的形状，仔细跟着萨博的脚步，生怕出了差错。

但不知是过于紧张还是什么别的原因，其中一位下属在抬手擦汗时无意间碰到了墙上的某个隐藏按钮，瞬间有几十把锋利的小刀从四面八方袭来，大家为了躲避攻击也不得不打乱队形。众人一旦散开也就意味着，触发其他机关陷阱的风险大大增加了。

果不其然，‘钉子毯’、‘硫酸雨’、暗刀暗箭等等各种各样的陷阱不断袭来，大家被迫陷入了躲不开又打不完的苦战中。

“这些机关都是相连的，一旦开始了就很难停下来!” 在机械领域颇有造诣的以藏很快就看明白了，于是便以十六队长的身份命令道: “大家都分散开来! 我们已经暴露行踪了，现在先想办法抵达第四层!”

还在努力躲避暗箭的萨博刚想说出通往第四层入口的位置时，突然脚下一空，原来竟是有人不小心启动了地板陷阱。眼看着就要跌落下去，最先反应过来的艾斯急忙抓住他的手臂。

“萨博你别动，我拉你上来!”

然而不等他发力，一把长刀忽然狠狠划过右肩，正是少年还未愈合的枪伤处。艾斯疼得直冒冷汗，一个不小心便与萨博一同坠进黑洞。

“艾斯!!!” 萨奇看着早已合上的地板，忍不住爆了句粗话。

“他们会没事的。” 以藏安慰他说，“艾斯已经不是当初那个毛小子了，我们现在也只能相信他。”

事实证明以藏是对的，至少在两位少年成功降落到第四层时，艾斯难得没有暴躁到直接开干，而是先想办法跟同伴们会合。比较麻烦的是他的通讯设备不幸在降落的过程中被弄坏了，所以他现在只能接收消息，而无法主动跟其他人联系。

萨博看到少年肩上皮开肉绽的伤口，二话不说便将自己的领带解了下来，帮艾斯做了个紧急处理。他被关在这里的时候没少受罚，基本上每次都是他自己处理伤口的。毕竟谁会帮一个奴隶治疗呢? 

“我这伤口没事的。” 艾斯不想让萨博担心，便安慰道: “就是看着比较吓人。”

“你上次也这么说的。”

“有吗?” 少年选择性失忆的含糊过去，继续带着萨博小心行动。

他们以一种意想不到的方式来到了第四层，而就算是萨博也一时分辨不清他们究竟落到了何处。

第四层地下室跟上面那几层打掩护用的完全不是一个等级: 华丽的装修风格，明亮的水晶灯，还有一看就价格不菲的波斯地毯…… 处处皆是万分奢华。

“我们已经到主力层了，接下来要更小心…… 萨博? 你没事吧?”

少年抖得厉害，脸色发白，呼吸也愈发不规律了。艾斯摸了摸他的胸口，发现心率也快得吓人。

如果萨博在这里失控的话他们百分之百会被发现，眼下的情况显然不容乐观。艾斯让少年靠在自己的肩膀上，轻轻抚摸着对方的后背: 之前萨博做噩梦时，这个办法还挺有效的，只希望现在也能起作用。

“别害怕，萨博。我在呢。” 他轻声安抚道，“放心，我不会让你受到任何伤害的。”

渐渐地，单薄瘦弱的身躯不再颤栗，虽然少年的脸色依旧苍白，但情绪上已回归到可控范围内。艾斯将别在腰间的绿色匕首递给对方，仔细嘱咐道: “你拿好了，如果有人敢对你不利就用它防身。”

少年似乎愣了一下，但也没说什么，默默收好匕首。

恢复正常的少年重新担起了领路人的角色，只见他十分巧妙地避开几个监视器，动作缓慢却一点也不犹豫，熟练得让人心疼。

他究竟失败过多少次才能总结出这些经验?

艾斯不愿去想，也不敢去猜测。

他们最终在走廊的某个角落前停下了脚步。萨博在周围的地板上踩了踩，原本平平无奇的大墙上竟突然开出一条小缝。艾斯顺着缝口用力一推，藏在墙壁后的暗道就这样出现在他们眼前。暗道里阴沉沉的，只有寥寥几根即将熄灭的蜡烛挂在墙上充当照明，与外面的豪华风格形成了鲜明的对比。

少年不由得感叹道，“这都快赶上弥诺陶洛斯大迷宫了。”

他大胆踏入暗道，而开启暗道机关的萨博却僵在原地，不敢上前。艾斯猜测这个地方很可能给萨博留下了什么不好的回忆，再加上他们现在身处敌窝，精神上难免更敏感，会害怕也正常。他主动握紧对方的手，用安抚的眼神默默鼓励他踏出这一步。

金发少年深吸几口气，终还是鼓起勇气慢慢走了进去。身后的暗门自动合上，没有留下任何痕迹，甚至不会有人怀疑它曾被打开过。

这条暗道是萨博在两年前发现的，从那时起他便正式开始制定自己的‘逃跑计划’；他失败过很多次，直到两个月前才侥幸逃出牢笼，后又被白胡子黑手党救起。所以不到两个月前还在这个鬼地方待着的萨博会表现得如此抗拒也就不奇怪了，因为这总让他有种大梦初醒的错觉，仿佛之前的种种不过是他在绝望中溺毙前的一场梦罢了。

“别怕。” 艾斯滚烫的温度通过紧握的手掌传来，莫名让人觉得安心。

艾斯在他身边。这个认知总能让金发少年瞬间平静下来。

暗道并不是很长，走几分钟便到头了。尽头有一扇破旧的小铁门，上面的锁链早已锈得厉害，稍微用力一扯就断。

铁门后是一片黑暗、以及扑面而来的糊味和浓厚的腥臭味，呛得人直犯恶心。艾斯打开手电筒，发现那些味道都是从一些‘监狱笼子’里散发出来的；里面布满了大片干涸的血迹，墙上还挂着各式各样的器具，一看就不是什么好地方。不过这里似乎有些时日没被人光临过了，地上都积了一层薄薄的灰尘。

“萨博……” 艾斯很担心少年的精神状态。

这里大概就是萨博受折磨的刑房之一，且不论他的焦虑症有多严重，就算是换成艾斯自己，最好的情况怕也是会PTSD发作或出现应激反应。

“我们赶紧走吧，还得想办法跟萨奇他们会合呢。” 艾斯拉着少年就要走，对方却站在原地一动不动，神情复杂。

他能感觉到萨博在害怕、在恐惧，却又倔强的想要完成什么事情，哪怕在这个鬼地方多待一分一秒对他来说都是致命的折磨。金发少年努力平复呼吸，忽然开口道:

“这里，给奴隶做烙印。” 他指向某个印着天龙人标志的铁烙，断断续续地解释道: “所有奴隶都要印上。如果破坏，重新再印。”

萨博试图解开衬衫的扣子，因为不断颤抖的双手而导致进程缓慢，最后还是通过艾斯帮忙才全部解开。他脱下上衣，对艾斯露出了背上的印记。

这是他第一次亲眼见到萨博身上的天龙人印记，上次也只是在马尔科拍下来的照片上看过。少年背后的印记明显被破坏过很多次，有好几道伤疤至今还很显眼，应该是被人用利器刻意划出来的。艾斯小心翼翼地抚上那些疤痕，心痛到无以复加。

他能想象到萨博有多痛恨这个标志，甚至不惜通过伤害自己去毁掉它。而无情的天龙人只会吩咐手下再次对伤痕累累的少年施加烙印，因为他们不允许代表自己的标志被破坏。

“我破坏很多次。他们也重新印很多次。很疼，但是不能哭。哭会被罚。”

艾斯紧紧拥住少年。

“会结束的。” 他保证。

通过刑房后往左拐便有一阶楼梯，细细窄窄的，混在黑暗中不易被发现。艾斯检查了一下自己的通讯设备，确认马尔科还没有发来任何指令。以藏他们有很大概率已经被发现了，相信查尔马克这边也很快就会有所动作。

至于他为什么没有收到任何指令…… 大概是马尔科以为他和萨博被抓了吧，万一通讯设备被敌方收走了，那么贸然联系只会让他们的处境更危险。

第五层。

艾斯不确定距离任务开始究竟过了多久，但他的确没想到萨博居然能坚持到现在，并且还在经过那间刑房时主动向他提起有关自己的过往。其实要下到第五层应该还有其他路线能走，甚至可以说更安全，萨博完全没必要冒着被当场发现的风险去走那条暗道。

但他想让艾斯了解自己的过去，他也知道艾斯一直都希望自己能亲口跟他说这些。他是从第四层的刑房逃出来的，因此他大胆猜测那个空间现在应该已经被封掉了，毕竟查尔马克非常看重面子，怎么可能允许‘奴隶出逃’这种事情再发生第二次，必然是要杜绝一切可能性的。

相比较为空荡的前四层，第五层的流动人数明显多了数十倍不止，几乎到了每过几秒便能遇见一个人的频率。艾斯躲在暗道的出口处，通过墙角上小洞偷偷观察着外面的情况，试图寻找机会溜出去。可他们足足等了一刻钟也没找到任何机会，而长时间处在黑暗又封闭的环境下只会让萨博的情况越来越糟。

“我有办法。” 金发少年忽然解下裤腰上的皮带，用其中一端围着自己的脖子打了个结，又把另一端放到艾斯的手中。

“你……”

少年解开衬衫上的几个扣子，慢慢跪在地上，以一种顺服的跪爬姿势伏在艾斯脚边。

“你在做什么!!” 艾斯显然明白了萨博的意思，都急得要骂人了: “快起来!”

萨博却摇摇头，回道: “伪装，最安全。”

少年何尝愿意主动自揭伤疤，但眼下情况紧急，他们也不能一直在这里耗下去。如果能彻底除掉查尔马克的话，他愿意受这点委屈。

道理艾斯都明白，但他说什么也不肯让自己的好兄弟受这等委屈。后来因为实在拗不过萨博，艾斯也只好勉强答应用这种方式解决眼下的困境，一旦成功混入内部就即刻解除。在萨博的指导下，少年刻意调整了自己的姿势、表情等等，努力使自己看上去像个来这里消费的贵族一样，尽管这个认知光听着就让他觉得反胃。

唯一的好处就是这个方法很见效，至少他们在途中遇见的那几位贵族没有一个起了疑心。在这种地下场所里大家都想要低调些，尽量别引起他人的注意 – 毕竟来这种地方也不是什么特别光彩的事情 – 这倒是无意中帮他们省去了不少麻烦。

第五层的布置风格比第四层还要豪华上好几倍，目光所及之处几乎全是金钱的味道，只可惜当事人们完全没心情去欣赏那些赏心悦目的装饰品。

“欸你听说了吗? 刚才好像有人闯进来了。” 当艾斯跟两位侍从擦肩而过时，忽然听到了有关同伴们的消息。

“管他是谁呢，哪次不是惨败而归。”

“可我听说这次来找麻烦的是那个赫赫有名的白胡子黑手党，真的没问题吗?”

“主人会处理好的，我们做好自己该做的事情就行了，别管那么多。” 两位侍从匆匆离去，不知道忙着去伺候哪位主子了。

看来以藏他们是彻底暴露了，不过这也不算什么坏事。

据萨博描述，查尔马克一般都待在第七层的私人大殿内，而从第五层到第六层乃至第七层则必须乘坐内部人员才可搭乘的特殊电梯。电梯口有很多，大约每几十米就能看到一个，但想要混入其中就没那么容易了。两位少年便决定先去侍从们的更衣室里偷几件衣服，把自己伪装成内部人员再光明正大的乘坐电梯下去。

途中经过几个房间时，隐隐约约能听到里面传来几声惨叫；艾斯不用试也知道这种地方的隔音一定非常好，能透过墙壁传出来的叫声怕是不简单。正当他准备上前一探究竟时，萨博却突然把他拉走了，低着头快步往附近的电梯走去。

“萨……”

金发少年做了个噤声的动作，直到两人成功搭上通往下一层的电梯后才跟他解释了缘由，声音里带有他自己都未曾察觉的恐惧: “那里，调教奴隶。不听话就打，很残忍。”

他知道按照艾斯的性格如果直接告诉他真相的话，必定会当场冲进去解救那些奴隶们。可如果他们这次没能彻底推翻查尔马克，那些奴隶们日后的处境怕是会更糟糕。换句话说，在他们把胜利握在手中前，任何救助的举动都有可能成为日后伤害那个人的原因。

“你也……?”

“……”

无需多解释。艾斯了解萨博的性子，即便是没了记忆，但刻在骨子里的那股倔强和不屈服是不会消失的。

他们原本只需再搭乘另一台专属电梯便能成功抵达第七层，可谁曾想麻烦却先找上门来了。

“请你们出示通行证。” 跟他们穿着同款衣服的一位侍从突然拦住二位少年。

“通行证?” 艾斯默默将萨博护在身后，尽量避免让眼前人看到他的脸。萨博好歹在这个地方待了近十年的时间，难保不会被一些人认出来。

“去Saint Marcus殿下的寝殿必须出示通行证。你们难道不知道吗?”

“哦，我们是新来的，有些规矩还不熟悉。” 艾斯巧妙地岔开话题，“请问我们该如何取得通行证呢?”

“新人?” 侍从忽然冷笑道，“就算是新人也不可能不知道查尔马克圣殿下上个月新立的规矩。更何况…… 我们已经整整三个月没有招新人了! 说，你们到底是什么人!! 跟入侵者有关系吗?!”

眼见事情败露，艾斯丝毫没有犹豫，直接一个手刀就把侍从击晕了。然而很不巧，此举正好被负责巡查的保安们给瞧见了；他们可都是带着真家伙的人，即便艾斯自己无所谓，但他不能也不敢拉着萨博一起冒险。

“走!”

俗话说，三十六计，走为上计。艾斯拉着萨博拔腿就跑，勉勉强强算是躲过了敌方的第一波攻击。趁人不注意时，少年也不管三七二十一，随便找个没上锁的房间就进去了。

艾斯把耳朵贴在门上，仔细听着外面的动静。那群人似乎以为他们已经逃到其他地方去了，完全没怀疑这周围的任何一间屋子，倒也奇怪。

很快，少年就明白了原因。

房间里光线很暗，几乎到了伸手不见五指的程度。可不远处传来的那些声音却明示屋内的人究竟在做些什么。这里的隔音又极好，那一声声不可描述的淫叫在黑暗中反而愈发明显起来，惹得人浮想翩翩。

艾斯尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，心想着该如何尽快离开这个鬼地方。他虽然没跟人上过床，但有些事情他不提并不代表他不懂。

空气中忽然出现丝丝铁锈味，距离很近，味道也越来越浓了。干他们这行的人没有一个对这种味道不敏感的。

是血的气味。

可房间里怎么会有……

艾斯急忙抓住萨博的肩膀，发现少年抖得比以往任何一次都要厉害，嘴里还时不时发出细小的呜咽声。只见他早已泪流满面，全身皆不受控制的抽搐着，嘴巴还死死咬着自己的左臂不放。

“你快松口!” 艾斯小声喊道，想阻止少年继续伤害自己的同时也怕自己的力度太大会伤到对方。

可萨博却用力摇了摇头，非但没有松掉口劲反而咬得更狠了。

艾斯突然意识到，这是萨博知道自己即将失控、为了保全他而选择用来保持清醒的方式。如果他们在这个鬼地方被发现了，那么脱身的几率也就微乎其微了。可再这样下去也不是办法，他担心萨博会真的把自己的皮肉给生生咬下来。

【这是我新调的镇定剂，你拿好了。如果萨博真的失控了，就给他注射一针再想办法出来。】

对了! 他还有马尔科给他的镇定剂!

艾斯急忙从口袋里翻出一支小针管，努力控制住对方颤抖的右臂直接一针扎了下去，心里不断祈祷着镇定剂能尽快起作用。他不能把命丢在这儿，也不会让萨博再次跌回深渊。

好在马尔科亲自研制的产品还是很有保障的，不过短短半分钟的时间，萨博便已经平静下来了。虽然他的状态看起来依然很糟糕，但至少还保留着少许的意识，应该能撑到跟乔兹他们会合。

少年不清楚萨博为什么会突然这么激动，但这次发病的原因跟屋子里的那些声音应该脱不了干系。不管怎么说，这个房间是肯定不能继续待下去了，要实在不行就直接跟敌人们开干，反正都到这个地步了，他相信马尔科会理解他的。

勉强恢复正常的萨博似乎还有些迷糊，走路摇摇晃晃的，仿佛随时都会倒下一般。艾斯直接将他横打抱起来，焦急地寻找出口。

“艾斯!” 两道熟悉的声音从走廊另一头传来，让少年不禁松了口气。

“比斯塔! 哈尔塔!”

“你怎么样了?! 哦天，萨博他还好吗?”

“比斯塔，我需要有人马上把萨博送出去。”

男人看了看弟弟怀中的少年，点点头表示赞同: “我马上安排。马尔科和乔兹他们已经在第七层跟敌人交手了，我们必须动作快，谁知道查尔马克那家伙有没有留什么后手。”

“等一下……” 金发少年忽然挣扎着要下来，坚定地表示自己还可以坚持，并且希望他们能带自己一同前往第七层。

“那里现在可是战场，你还是先回去休息吧，太危险了。” 哈尔塔好心劝他说。

“没事。我必须去…… 做个了断。”

【萨博也需要跟他的过去做个了断。或许只有这样，他才能真正摆脱那些阴影。】

“那就一起来吧。” 艾斯拍了拍萨博的肩膀，“不过你必须答应我一件事: 不可以让自己受伤。”

“好。”

“可是艾斯，下面……”

“我会保护好萨博的。赶紧走吧。”

既然最护着萨博的少年都已经这么决定了，哈尔塔也不好再说什么。彼此简单交换了一下已知情报后，他们便坐上电梯前往第七层了。

接下来才是真正的重头大戏。

果然如比斯塔所述，跟第七层比起来，其他六层可以说是风平浪静。到处都能看到扭打在一起的身躯，刀光剑影不断。艾斯不由得感叹，这里到现在还没血流成河也是奇迹。只是这里虽然混乱，但其他地方却好像完全没察觉到一样，还是该怎么娱乐就怎么娱乐，丝毫不知道这片地方的主人早已陷入大麻烦当中。

“我们派人封锁住了每个电梯口，暂时不会有人来搅局。外面这些杂碎交给弟兄们处理就够了，我们先去跟马尔科会合。”

他们直径走向楼层中最显眼的那扇大门，推开后发现里面就跟真正的宫殿一般华丽，丝毫不会有人怀疑他们现在正处于三十多米深的地底下。比斯塔把大门关上后便瞬间将所有打斗声、杂音等等都隔绝在外，一时间房间里只剩下一种诡异的安静。

在看到艾斯和萨博安然无恙时，马尔科暗中松了口气，转而继续紧盯着他们此次行动的目标人物。

偌大的房间里只有站在左右各一侧的马尔科和乔兹，以及坐在类似于王座一样的椅子上的查尔马克。呵，还真把自己当国王了。

“你们到底想做什么。” 查尔马克看起来出乎意料地镇定，仿佛他们只是来这里做客的普通人，而不是正在外头砸场子的黑帮。

“你应该很清楚，查尔马克。” 马尔科也没打算拐弯抹角，“既然你敢在我们的地盘上撒野，那就休怪我们不讲情面了。”

“撒野? 哈哈哈哈–––” 查尔马克夸张的大笑着，“现在可是你们在闹事，一队队长。怎么，反倒要恶人先告状?”

“你个混蛋!!” 忍了一晚上都没动手的艾斯早已控制不住自己的怒气，拿着枪就要找查尔马克单挑。

乔兹眼疾手快的拦下少年，让他先别冲动。

“都到这个地步了你们还在顾虑什么?! 难道怕政府来找我们算账吗??”

“现在整个地下宫殿的掌控权都在他手里，如果把他干掉的话这里就会启功崩塌装置，到时候谁都出不去!”

“哈哈哈说的不错。” 男人露出一副张狂又欠揍的表情，“如果我死了，你们也得跟着陪葬!”

难怪马尔科和乔兹忍到现在还没动手。少年在懊恼自己过于冲动的同时，也在思考着该如何破解眼下的僵局。

他忽然灵机一动，对王座上的查尔马克开始大声嚷嚷: “谁知道你说的是不是真话! 说不定只是你怕死的借口呢!”

没想到对方非但没有被惹恼，反而特别平静地冷笑了几声: “是不是借口来试试不就知道了，可你有那个胆吗? 艾斯先生，下次记得用聪明点的方法套我的话，激将法可对我无效哟。”

眼见计谋被识破，艾斯快速跟周围的兄弟们交换了个眼神，发现大家都是一副让他先别轻举妄动的表情。看来事态要比他想的更严重，他能想到的那些小伎俩大概早就被尝试过了，可结果皆不尽人意。

那个会引发崩塌的装置多半跟查尔马克的心跳相连，比如说只要他的心跳停止或出现什么问题便会自行启动，所以他才敢这么镇定的坐在这里，因为他笃定马尔科他们绝不会让自己的弟兄们葬身于此。艾斯生平最讨厌的便是被别人操控，这种被人威胁的感觉更是让他怒火中烧，却又无可奈何。

“别用那种眼神看我。” 男人装作很受伤的样子，“艾斯先生，我们好歹也算老相识了，互相给个面子不好吗? 不如坐下来好好聊聊?”

“我与你没什么可说的。”

“别拒绝得那么快嘛。” 查尔马克似乎完全没被对方恶劣的态度惹恼，“我也思考了一下为什么我们每次见面都把气氛弄得这么紧张，大概就是因为彼此之间没有好好沟通吧。不如这样，今天的事情我就不追究了，你们也别继续闹，来我这儿好好‘体验’一次怎么样?”

少年在心里默默翻了个大白眼。他现在就连开口跟对方说一句话都觉得无比厌恶。

“艾斯先生，你们平时压力也挺大的吧? 大概也没什么时间放松。我这里最适合你这种人了，好好在这儿‘睡’上一觉，我保证你立马精神焕发。什么类型的美女都可以，随你挑。” 他似是想到了什么有趣的事情，轻笑出声: “如果你想要漂亮英俊的男孩子…… 我们当然也能提供。”

再明显不过的性暗示。查尔马克天真的认为白团这些人总是在针对他的原因是因为他们不了解自己这些‘娱乐场所’能带来多大的乐趣，所以他想着只要让他们对这种快感上瘾就行。然而少年却完全不买账。  
  
“查尔马克! 你特么给我把嘴巴放干净点!” 比斯塔知道艾斯不会被单单几句话给唬住，但这并不代表他希望自己的弟弟听到这些隐晦又带有颜色的话语。

面对比斯塔的指责，查尔马克不免有些不高兴: “我这是好心让各位免费体验一回，你知道别人来我这儿求One night需要付多少金钱吗? 怎么样，艾斯先生?”

“真特么的恶心。” 少年毫不犹豫地朝他吐了口痰。

“你……!” 查尔马克的脸色瞬间白了几分。先前他笑得有多夸张，现在的表情就有多难看，仿佛生吞了几只苍蝇一样。

自以为胜算在握的提议被别人不屑地驳回，这对生来傲慢的天龙人无疑是极大的打击。

“不知好歹的东西! 你们就等着受死吧!”

“我等着。” 少年镇定自若的模样似乎让对方更恼了。

从刚才开始便保持着沉默的金发少年忽然抓住了艾斯的手腕。尽管他还在微微颤抖，但声音却格外沉稳: “让我跟他说几句话。”

艾斯一直将萨博护在身后，因此远在座椅上的查尔马克并未认出那个纤瘦的身影正是两个月前逃出他掌心的少年。艾斯对萨博坚持到现在还保持着理智感到有些惊讶，不过让他独自上前跟查尔马克那个混蛋对话还是太危险了。

“我可以的。”少年对艾斯露出一个略显勉强的笑容，眼底的坚定不变。

“……好吧，但你不要靠太近。” 艾斯靠近他的耳旁，低声道: “别害怕，出什么事有我们帮你担着。”

萨博深吸几口气后，缓缓往前迈了一步。

“你们又在商量什么?” 虽是疑问句，但从查尔马克的表情来看却丝毫没有质问的意思，反而有种看戏的感觉。

当然，在他看清楚藏在艾斯身后的少年是何许人也时，查尔马克先生表演的‘瞬间变脸戏法’也非常精彩。

“怎么是你?!”

前一刻还十分平静的男人此时已经可以用气急败坏来形容了。倒也不难理解，曾经被自己踩在脚下的奴隶如今却成了击败自己的关键钥匙，这任谁也会觉得不平衡。

“查尔马克。” 萨博鼓起勇气直视那双油腻的眼睛，发现这并没有他想象的那么困难。

“萨博。我记得我平时待你不薄。” 男人危险地眯了眯眼睛，“为什么要背叛我?”

“……”

见对方不回答，男人还以为少年是良心发现了: “我可以再给你一次机会，萨博。”

“你脑子有坑吗，查尔马克。” 艾斯冷笑道，“你当初那样对他，怎么还有脸让他跟你走?!”

“这关你什么事?”

“你他娘的…… 萨博! 你要做什么!”

金发少年越过了安全范围后依然没停下脚步，一声不吭地往前走，直到距离查尔马克不到两米的地方才站定。

“哈…… 哈哈哈哈–––!!” 男人满意地笑着，伸出手来想让少年再靠近些: “我就知道，你一定会…… 啊啊–––!!!”

“……”

“你个畜…… 噗!”

不明真相的观众们只看到上一秒还笑容满面的男人此刻却口吐鲜血，表情痛苦的捂住腹部，那圆滚滚的眼珠子都瞪得快要从眼眶里跳出来一般。

“什……”

‘嘭’的一声，查尔马克卯足了劲将金发少年踢出数十米远。众人这才发现原来他肚子上多了个血窟窿，而凶器正是还被萨博紧紧握在手里的那把绿色匕首。

“萨博!!” 艾斯急忙跑过去扶起少年，看到对方破皮的嘴唇时更是怒火中烧，也顾不上什么警告了，直接朝查尔马克踢人的那条腿开了两枪。

查尔马克忍不住大声惨叫，从座椅上跌了下来。只见他慌慌张张地摁着呼叫侍从的内线按钮，却一时忘了大殿外早已乱成一锅粥，根本没人会来帮他。就算有，哈尔塔他们也会全都收拾干净。

“来人! 快来人!!”

天龙人向来是娇生惯养的主儿，何曾受过这般欺辱，自是恨不得立刻将眼前这几人千刀万剐。可惜双方实力过于悬殊，就算他想这么做也得有那个本事才行。

“艾斯……”

“没事，别怕。”

艾斯发现萨博整个人都抖得厉害，眼神恍惚，仿佛随时都会晕过去，便想让乔兹先将他送出去。在地狱里待了这么长时间，也难为他了。

“你、你们……一个都别想走!!” 查尔马克不死心的抓着椅子的把手，从怀里掏出一个类似于遥控器的小东西: “你们以为只有我死了才能启动装置吗? 错了!! 只要我想，我随时都能让你们死!”

“带他走。” 艾斯并没有被男人的话所动摇，眼神中闪过一丝狠厉。

既然萨博踏出了第一步，那剩下的就让他们来收尾吧。

少年和马尔科等人快速交换了几个眼神，慢慢靠近瘫在地上还起不来的查尔马克。后者在慌乱地往后退的同时，嘴里还不忘吐出那些根本毫无意义的威胁话语。

这些在少年看来不过是猎物在濒死前的无用挣扎罢了。

“你们到底为什么非要针对我?!”

“为什么?” 少年不禁冷笑一声，“怪只怪你动了不该动的人，惹了不该惹的主儿。”

见对方依旧一脸懵的模样，艾斯都快被气笑了。他究竟是装傻还是真傻?

“萨博因为你的恶行被迫受了整整十年的屈辱折磨。还有那么多人被困在这个地狱里无法得到解脱。查尔马克，你敢说你无罪吗!”

男人似乎想到了什么，恍然大悟般的睁大了眼睛: “果然是那个该死的……”

在对方说出那个侮辱性的词语前，艾斯毫不犹豫地赏了他一脚，攻击位置正是中弹的腿部。查尔马克瞬间疼得脸色惨白，嘴巴张得老大也没能喊出什么声儿来，像极了在演哑剧的小丑。

“萨博是我兄弟。敢动他，你就是在找死。”

“哈哈哈––– 咳咳!!” 被自己血沫呛到的查尔马克用力拽住艾斯的衣服下摆，愣是凭借蛮力让他不得不单膝跪地，又在对方耳旁轻笑着说了几句话。

恶魔的低语。

艾斯不愿跟眼前这个让他恨得牙痒痒的人再多废话了。他们之间本来也没什么可说的。

“你真敢杀我?”

“你说呢。”

男人眼底有了一丝慌乱。毕竟任谁被冰凉的枪口抵住脑门都不会有安全感的吧。

“你不敢的。我死了，你们也逃不了。”

“三。”

他听到马尔科拉开保险栓的声音。

“二。”

以藏忽然闯进大殿内，告诉他们第八层关押的所有奴隶都已经被解救出来了。

“一。”

“等一下!!! 我……”

“去跟上帝好好忏悔你的罪过吧。”

砰。

是血花炸开的声音。  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


TBC.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一章就完结了 (抱歉隔了这么多天才更，最近三次元比较忙)
> 
> 看到有些读者好像对我的TBC很敏感😅 但这篇绝对不会BE的啦，请放心食用。


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
“艾斯!!”

艾斯还未来得及好好享受久违的新鲜空气便被撞了个满怀，往后退了好几步才稳住身形。

“没事了。” 他看着紧紧抱住自己不肯松手的少年，轻声道: “都结束了，萨博。”

“……”

“萨博?”

少年用力摇了摇头，不说话。直到艾斯感觉到肩头传来的湿意时才察觉到不对劲。

但他没有像往常一样急着用言语安慰对方，而是轻轻拍着他的背，帮他顺气。经历过这么多事情，想必他内心也有不少东西需要发泄吧，这个时候借个肩膀靠靠或许才是最好的安慰。

“好点了吗?” 他温柔地拭去少年的眼泪，嘴角浮上一丝笑意。

“……嗯。”

刚哭完的萨博还微微喘着气，面色红润，眼睛也湿漉漉的。艾斯伸手摸了摸少年被蹭破的嘴角，忽然有种想狠狠吻上去的冲动。

他被自己荒唐的想法吓了一跳，原本温和的表情也瞬间冷了下来，下意识地往后退了一步。

他是怎么了……

那可是…… 萨博啊。

“艾斯?” 萨博有些欲言又止地看着他，似乎想问些什么，却又不知该如何亦或不敢开口。

艾斯知道他想问什么，便主动开口道: “他死了。”

“……”

查尔马克死了，那个曾经折磨了少年整整十年光阴的恶魔死了，这对萨博来说无疑是个好消息。

然而少年却没有显露出任何喜悦之色，脸色反而更惨白了。

艾斯只当他是太累了，毕竟这一夜他们经历了太多事情，很难一下子平静下来。因为还有一些后续事情需要处理，少年便拜托负责带伤员回基地的马尔科把萨博也一起送回去，再看看有没有必要给他做个心理疏导。

“你先跟马尔科回去休息，我随后就来。” 他握住对方不安的双手，想跟往常一样在他额上轻轻落下一吻时，脑子里却突然蹦出个不太合谐的声音。

【吻他的嘴唇吧】

这道声音既陌生又熟悉，竟在一瞬之间便深深占据了他所有的想法。那是来自内心深处最原始的欲望，简直叫人无处可逃。

不行的。艾斯慌乱地往后退了两步，皱着眉头似乎在跟什么无形的敌人做斗争。内心复杂的他理所当然地错过了金发少年眼底几乎掩盖不住的失落。

“……艾斯。”

“嗯?” 沉浸在思绪中的少年下意识地应了一声，还没反应过来时便被萨博紧紧抱住，力道大得惊人。

不知怎的，艾斯总觉得自己在这个拥抱中品出了某种决绝和深深的告别意味。

“艾斯……” 想说的话在舌尖转了一圈又生生被咽回肚里，最终只化成一声轻轻的叹息: “谢谢你。”

……

“回回神吧，兄弟。人家已经坐车走了。” 以藏把站在原地发愣不知道在想些什么的少年强行拉走，这儿可还有一堆破事等着收拾呢。

“这次多亏了那缪尔及时把那个装置破坏掉我们才能安全撤离。不过你是怎么知道动手暗号的? 我记得马尔科没给你发任何消息啊。”

艾斯疑惑地抬起头，“什么暗号?”

以藏: “……”

……合着你小子当时完全把‘敌人死了我们也得陪葬’这事儿忘了是么。

“呐，以藏。” 少年停下动作，表情认真地像在思考人生大事: “我想问你个问题。”

“你问吧。” 以·尽管心里好气哦但不能对帮里最小的弟弟动手·藏表示自从跟艾斯混熟了以后，自己的情绪控制和心理承受能力真是越来越强了呢。

“如果 – 我是说如果 – 你突然很想吻一个人的话，那你对那个人是什么样的感觉和想法呢?”

以藏虽然觉得这个问题有点幼稚，但还是如实回答了: “排除被下药的可能性，那就是喜欢对方了。”

喜欢……吗?

社会经历满分但感情经历基本为零的艾斯不知道自己是不是喜欢萨博。哦不，他肯定是喜欢萨博的，但他不确定是不是以藏口中的那种喜欢。

“可如果对方是…… 不应该喜欢上的人怎么办?”

“喜欢为什么要分应该或不应该呢?”

“我……” 少年不知道该怎么回答。他只是下意识地认为这是不对的，尽管他并不歧视同性恋。

以藏奇怪地看了他一眼，“你今天怎么老问些奇奇怪怪的问题。跟萨博表白被拒绝了?”

“那倒没有…… 等等，你怎么知道我说的是萨博?!?”

表白又是什么鬼?!

“哦天，兄弟。” 以藏忍不住翻了个大白眼，“你不会天真的以为自己还把萨博当兄弟看吧?”

艾斯: “……”

……他难道不该这么认为吗?

看着少年一脸迷茫的表情，以藏决定大发慈悲地踹两位少年一脚: “我们大家都以为你跟萨博已经在一起了。有时候你真该照镜子看看萨博出现在你的视线范围内时，自己的表情有多痴迷。” 他稍微回忆了片刻，又补充道: “就差冒粉红色的泡泡了。真的。”

“是、是吗?” 他怎么没发现?

以藏表示，呵，恋爱中的年轻人啊。

“你要是喜欢就抓紧表白吧，我看萨博他对你也挺有好感的。”

“可萨博是我的兄弟啊!”

以藏心累的表示，这傻孩子怎么就不开窍呢。他算是明白为什么艾斯这么多年来一直没有过良伴了，这完全凭实力单身啊。

“行，那我问你: 你会不会想亲萨奇或是比斯塔?”

“不会。” 那画面太美，他不敢想。

“上次给你送点心的那个姑娘?”

少年如实的摇摇头，“不想。”

“那萨博呢?”

艾斯难得沉默了。因为他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着那个显而易见的答案。

“艾斯，我能明白你的心情。” 他拍了拍少年的肩膀，以示鼓励: “有喜欢的人就去追吧，无关性别，无关身份。我想老爹也会祝福你们的。”

以藏并不想给少年套上同性恋的标签。更准确的说，应该是他喜欢上的那个人恰好是同一性别的，仅此而已。

“不管结果如何总要试试看嘛。” 以藏笑着给他递了杯水，“别给自己留下遗憾，也别让自己后悔。”

天上稀落的残星疲倦地闪烁着，即将消失在金色光芒的照耀下。刚升起的太阳有些刺眼，照得人睁不开眼睛，赠与大地的那股暖意却是永远也无法被代替的。或许不只是这座城市被温暖了，还有重获希望的人心。

  


******

太阳已经升得很高了。  


金发少年坐在宽敞的窗台上，默默盯着楼下的那扇大门出神。良久，他似是叹了声气，落寞地将目光收回，轻轻晃动着有些坐麻了的双腿。

桌子上放着刚送来的午餐，少年却没有丝毫食欲。马尔科还在忙着照顾伤员们，没空帮他做心里检查；但现在好像也没那个必要了。

他从枕头下拿出昨晚少年亲手交给他的那把绿色匕首，轻轻抚摸着那些粗糙的纹理。刀身他已经用手帕擦干净了，毕竟他也不想艾斯的东西被那个人的血迹所污染。

床上放着一封信，是他写给艾斯的。不过他大概没机会亲手交给对方了。

  
  


「 _致艾斯，_

_当你看到这封信时，我大概已经离开了吧。  
我本不想以这种方式告别，可之前发生了太多事情，让我不得不重新审视我们之间的种种。有很多话我无法当面对你说出来，也怕自己说不明白。所以就让我用文字的方式传达给你吧。  
有件事情我一直没告诉你: 其实你上次受伤后我就已经恢复记忆了，只是当时的我因为不知道该如何面对你而选择了沉默，希望你不要怪我。_」

少年从浴室里接了盆热水，轻轻放在地板上。恢复平静的水面像镜子一样，在日光的辅助下完美反射出那张苍白憔悴的脸庞。

「 _十年前，那场火灾的幕后黑手是查尔马克。他为了破坏某场交易故意伪造事故现场，而我们这些被卷进去的民众不过是无辜的牺牲者罢了。我左眼上的疤痕就是那时候留下的。  
我不清楚自己昏迷了多久，又为什么会被他们带走，总之我醒来的时候就已经在查尔马克那儿了。他们告诉我说，我是奴隶、仆人，必须无条件服从‘主人’的所有命令。事故后我虽记忆尽失，但还不至于丧失自己的判断能力。我能意识到这一切是错误的，可无论我怎么反抗、反抗得多么激烈，最终也只是换来成倍的惩罚和虐待。_」

他轻轻拔出匕首，在明媚的阳光下开始细细观察起它的刀身。刀刃很锋利，只要在细嫩的皮肤上稍微一划便能见血，不难看出它主人平时都有仔细保养。

「 _他们在我身上烙印，可我很讨厌那个印记。于是我便想方设法的破坏它，去偷偷收集贵族们丢弃的玻璃碎片，把身上的印记划掉。在牢笼里的这些年我一直都很不听话，总能让那些所谓的‘客人们’落荒而逃。所以他们会常常带我去第五层的调教室，不惜动用最残酷的刑具也想让我乖乖听话。我有时候也会假装被驯服，然后在对方放松警惕的时候再狠狠反击。我不甘心就这样被他们践踏。  
后来那些人都已经放弃我了，我也天真的以为自己终于能清静些。直到查尔马克点了我的名。_」

温热的液体顺着引力划过手掌、生命线、指尖，最终滴落在洁白的水盆里。

像一朵朵绽放的彼岸花，妖艳而绝望。

「 _他刚开始对我还算温柔，不会像其他人一样时时刻刻在羞辱我，也会让我穿好的衣服、吃干净的食物。但这些都只是他做的伪装。他故意用这种方式让我跌入他的温柔陷阱，然后再露出他真正的恶心嘴脸。  
有一天他故意把我灌醉了，扔到床上，又把我的衣服统统扒光。我当时突然感到很害怕，因为我知道却又不明白他想做什么。酒精和药物令我神志不清，而我也完全不希望忆起任何片段。那晚之后我才发现，之前的那些折磨根本不算什么，接下来才是真正的地狱。比起查尔马克这种精神上的折磨，我宁愿被关在刑室里日夜鞭打，至少那些皮肉伤总归是能好的。而刻在灵魂里的伤痕又该如何修复呢?_」

两刀。三刀。四刀。

冰凉的刀尖，残酷的世界。

「 _时间一久，我发现自己的思想慢慢出现了矛盾。我依然在尽力表示自己的反抗，可为了生存下去我又不得不服从那些命令。就像有两道声音在我脑子里打架一样，没有任何结果，只剩下被摧残得所剩无几的我。为了保持清醒，我不得已用了一些比较极端的方法不让自己跌入崩溃的深渊。查尔马克发现了那些痕迹，他不许我死，说无论怎么样都会让我活着，然后加倍的侮辱我。但他不知道，我从来都没想过要去死。相反，我一定要活下去，就算老天爷要我命绝也得在那个混蛋之后，再不济同归于尽也好。_ 」

他现在真的无比冷静。或许是所有的疯狂、崩溃、失控、都随着新鲜的血液一并离他而去了，只剩下一副残破不堪又伤痕累累的躯体。

「 _我一直在想办法逃出那个地狱。我故意犯错，故意破坏烙印，只是为了让那些人带我去第四层的刑间，这样我就有机会施行我的逃跑计划。就这样过了好多好多年，直到有一天我终于成功了。我记得那天晚上下着很大的雨，而我当时脑子里只剩下一个念头: 跑，不停地跑。如果我被他们抓回去的话，等待我的只有比死更痛苦的下场。我很幸运地被你们救了，还被你们那么温柔地对待，那是我从未想过能得到的待遇。所以我刚开始很恐慌，怕这一切也只是逢场作戏而已，怕你们根本不是真心对我好。  
直到你出现在我面前，艾斯。_」

浸泡着手腕的温水早已被染成绯色，远远望去引人触目惊心。

少年靠坐在床边，认真感受着伤口带来的刺痛感。似乎也没那么难熬。大概在死亡面前一切都变得渺小了吧。

「 _你对我真的很好。在我难受的时候陪着我，在我失控的时候安抚我，你对我永远都是那么的温柔。我开始慢慢信任你，愿意跟你说话，希望有你在身边。或许这便是我们冥冥之中应有的缘分吧，哪怕我当时什么都不记得了，却还是会对你放心。  
因为查尔马克的缘故，我本以为自己会非常厌恶跟任何一个男性有亲密接触，但是我错了。当你摸我头发、甚至亲吻我脸颊的时候，我并不会觉得反感；当你抱着我睡觉时，我也只会感到心安。我变得越来越依赖你，甚至迷恋跟你在一起时的那种感觉。我发现自己好像喜欢上你了。_」

明媚的阳光真的很刺眼。这让他想起他们幼年时一起度过的那些快乐时光，无忧无虑，单纯天真。只是那美好的盛夏，他们再也回不去了。

「 _我不知道该怎么跟你坦白，也不知道你对此有什么样的想法。我很怕你在知道我的心思后会觉得我很恶心，然后疏远我再抛弃我。恢复记忆后，我更纠结了。因为我明白你只是把我当成好兄弟来照顾，根本没那方面的心思。我还怕你会介意我的过去，因此什么也不敢主动向你提起。当我得知你们要除掉查尔马克时，我执意要跟你们一起去的原因除了帮你们带路之外，还有我自己的私心。我想带你去看看过去这十年来我究竟生活在什么样的地方，让你稍微了解一下我的过往。我既期待又害怕，期待你能接受这些灰暗的过去，却又害怕你在发现真相时会离我而去。_ 」

头无力的靠着床垫，视线模糊。周围的温度低得仿佛有人特意在房间里启动了制冷机。

他甚至能感觉到死神的脚步正在慢慢靠近。举起镰刀，准备随时收走他的灵魂。

「 _我不想也不敢奢求更多，就这样陪在你身边也好。  
我曾设想过很多次，当你发现我最隐晦的过去时会做出什么样的反应。但我没想到自己在做了那么久的心理建设之后，心依然会那么痛。  
你说‘很恶心’。这也正常，毕竟不是所有人都能接受这种事情的。我知道查尔马克肯定跟你说了有关我的肮脏事情，以他的性格不管是死是活都要拖我下水的。不过现在已经无所谓了，如果你因此感到不适，我很抱歉。我会用自己的方法结束这一切的。_」

好像有人在敲门。也可能只是他的错觉? 人总会在濒死之际出现美好的幻觉。

「 _我从出生到现在的经历实在谈不上快乐，仅有的色彩也全是跟你和路飞相关的。我希望能够爱上别人，也很渴望得到爱。这些愿望的确被实现了，尽管结果并不美好。我明白自己不可能继续待在你身边了，但我不后悔把完整的自己展现给你。  
我失去过很多很多东西，那种痛苦的滋味我永远也不会忘记。所以这次请允许我任性一回吧。害怕逃避也好，自欺欺人也罢。在真正失去之前，我想先选择离开。  
请不要将我的事情告诉路飞，我们的弟弟他太善良了，没必要把这些黑暗的东西让他知道。也不光彩不是吗? 就让那个单纯的好哥哥‘萨博’留在他心中吧。至于我…… 没必要了。  
我只想最后跟你说一句话，艾斯。这大概是我第一次，也是最后一次有机会跟你说了:_

_**Je t’aime et je t’aimerai jusqu’à la fin des temps.**_

_Adieu。_ 」

少年望着眼前炸开的朵朵烟花，露出了满足的笑容。

  


******

  
  


他梦到自己变成了一条鱼，在大海里自由自在地生活着。以珊瑚为家，以龟虾为伴。生活虽然有些枯燥，却也足够安逸。

直到有一天他发现自己变成了人。人是无法在水下呼吸的，他必须在窒息前浮到水面上去呼吸新鲜空气。于是他开始拼命挣扎着往上游，可昔日与他最为亲密的大海此时此刻却像只凶猛的野兽，不断地将他拉往深渊。

窒息，晕眩，无力，沉沦。

一双滚烫的手忽然紧紧握住他，奋力将他从困境中解救出来。

他看到自己渴望的那团光越来越近，仿佛触手可及。

天亮了。

……

少年费力地抬起似有千斤重的眼皮，并且花了整整一分钟的时间来确定自己并没有成功死亡。不仅如此，全身上下也像散架了般酸痛，动也动不了，头更是稍微一转便晕到想吐。

失血过多的后遗症吗? 少年在心里自嘲地笑了笑。这下艾斯怕不是要二十四小时都紧盯着他不放了。

“萨博? 你醒了吗?”

一道沙哑的声音轻轻响起，生怕惊扰了眼前这个虚弱的少年。

“艾斯。”

听起来他的声音也没有好到哪里去。

两人就这样陷入了诡异又尴尬的沉默。半晌，艾斯起身说要帮他去拿点东西吃，却被萨博叫住了。

“你…… 没有，想问的吗?”

其实话一出口他就后悔了，因为艾斯的表情看起来真的很糟糕。

少年努力克制住想把人紧紧锁在怀里的冲动，转身道: “你现在需要补充能量，等我一下。” 然后就头也不回地出了病房。他真怕自己再多待一秒钟都会忍不住哭得跟个傻子似的。

艾斯不问，萨博也不愿主动开口。可两人就这样耗下去也不是办法，于是在萨博勉强咽下一小碗米粥后，艾斯终于决定摊牌了。

他拿出那几张薄薄的信纸，认真问道: “你写的这些…… 都是真的吗?”

或许是因为‘死’过一次了，萨博看着自己亲笔写下的告白，反而显得比以往任何时候都要纵容: “是。”

他看着沉沉叹了口气的少年，不免有些自嘲地想着，兜兜转转了一圈，他终究还是要听到那个答案了。

“萨博，我一直以为你比我和路飞都要聪明十倍的。结果你却比我还傻。”

……欸?

“从小到大萨博都喜欢把事情提前做好，完全不给别人留机会…… 没想到连告白都先被你说出来了。啊不对，应该是写出来。”

……事情的发展好像跟他想得不太一样? 难道不是一口回绝表示自己是直男并且从此井水不犯河水的吗?

“既然萨博把告白的话都写出来了，那我就亲口说出来吧。萨博，我喜欢你。”

“什么……”

“我说，波特卡斯·D·艾斯喜欢萨博。我、喜、欢、你。” 他一字一顿地重复了好几遍，生怕对方没听明白自己的意思。

而萨博则是原地石化般地愣住了，脑子里全是‘艾斯喜欢我’的文字风暴。

“听傻了?” 他忍不住笑着捏了捏对方的鼻子。

“可、可是…… 可是我……” 少年的声音不自觉地染上哭腔，脑子一片混乱。这让本就有沟通障碍的他更不知道该如何表达自己的观点了。

“我知道你在介意什么。” 艾斯及时把人往怀里带，顺理成章的抱住对方: “但我也明确地告诉你，那些我都不在乎。完全不在乎。”

查尔马克又如何? 他要的只是萨博。正如以藏说的那样，无关性别，无关身份，无关过往。他和萨博只需要知道彼此是非常相爱的就足够了，何必管那么多呢?

“我喜欢的是你这个人，不会因为那些外来因素而改变的。所以我也希望你不要在意，尽管我知道这很困难，也需要时间去慢慢抚平那些伤痕。那么在这个修复的过程中，请允许我以男朋友的身份陪伴你一直走下去。”

萨博没有回答他，只是默默往他怀里又靠了靠。

“还有…… 以后别做傻事了。”

再来一次，他怕自己真的会疯掉。

“……嗯。”

阳光透过窗户洒在少年身上，无形中给他们镀上了一层金光。那是被神明大人祝福的恋人。

少时的盛夏他们的确回不去了，但他们可以重新开始去创造更好的未来。

以恋人的身份。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**残破的灵魂或许难以修复，但总能被光所温暖。而你就是属于我的那道光。  
  
你是我的救赎。我的希冀。**

  
  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
END.  
  
  
  
  
  
**超迷你小番外:**  
  
  
艾斯在萨博耳旁轻轻低语了几句。

“什…… 不可能!” 金发少年一副不可置信的模样。

“不管你信不信，这都是事实。我们白团跟那家伙好待也对持了这么多年，手里怎么可能没点把柄黑料什么的。”

“但是……”

“好啦，跟你说这个只是为了让你别多想。好好休息吧。”

艾斯看着安稳沉入睡乡的恋人，嘴角都快列到耳根了。这次多亏了以藏的提点他才能看明白自己的心，回头一定要请好兄弟吃顿饭以示谢意。  
  
以藏: 你俩小子以后少给我喂点儿狗粮就行。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
真的没有啦。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK~ 大功告成!
> 
> 最后这章呢其实早在半个月前就写好了的，但因为三次元的一些事情让我决定把原来写的全部推翻重写一遍 (更多的是个人原因)。总之是完成了，虽然有不少地方还没写到能让我满意的程度，这个就日后慢慢修改了。
> 
> 我承认文中有部分描写是比较理想化的，跟现实不符，但是当今社会大家也都努力着往更好的方向前进，就权当是我的美好愿望吧。
> 
> 关于萨博的那部分，可能会有很多读者不理解，觉得作者只是为了虐而虐，为了剧情而写，这样写好OOC啊 (好像整篇都挺OOC的) 什么什么之类的，我也可以理解。但是我可以很负责任的说，这里反而是整篇文章中最贴近现实的部分。具体原因什么的我就不细说了 (主要是涉及行内专业，解释起来起来太麻烦)，反正大家也只是看个文图个乐嘛。
> 
> 最后的最后，感谢看到这里的你，喜欢的话不妨点个Kudos哦😉。
> 
> 我们有缘下篇再见吧~


End file.
